


Моя любимая игрушка

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: 90s Kid is brony, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не все игрушки одинаково полезны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя любимая игрушка

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [My Favorite Toy](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=18481#t18481) авторства ocelot_l.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета GippoRex.

Всё началось на вечеринке по случаю дня рождения Линкары. Кид шатался вокруг без дела, пытаясь найти кого-нибудь заинтересованного в поединке в «Mortal Kombat», когда он случайно услышал разговор Спуни и Линкары.  
— Я тебе говорю, дамочки от них в восторге, — в высшей степени удовлетворённым тоном вещал Спуни. — Я никогда особо не любил такие штуки, но эти новые игрушки действительно что-то с чем-то. Три девчонки только на этой неделе!  
— Спуни, зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?  
— Эй, кому же мне хвастаться?  
— Кому-нибудь ещё.  
Потом разговор свернул на другую тему, а продолживший блуждания Кид задумался о своём новом открытии.  
— Значит, с игрушками у меня будет куча девчонок, как у Спуни? Круто.

Ностальгирующая Чика уже привыкла, приходя домой, заставать там что-нибудь странное. Например, Критика с бутылкой хлороформа или квазидемоническое зло, захватившее тело её лучшей подруги. Но чего она точно не ожидала увидеть, так это Кида, сидящего на её диване с большим бумажным пакетом.  
— Кхм, чем могу помочь? — поинтересовалась она, гадая, стоит ли на всякий случай приготовиться к нападению.  
— О, ты дома, — Кид вскочил на ноги и широко улыбнулся ей.  
— Ага.  
Он хихикнул, нервно теребя очки.  
— Я тут подумал, может, ты согласишься пойти со мной на свиданку?  
— Я? — теперь Чика действительно удивилась.  
— Ага! Ты просто отпадная, мисс Чика.  
— Слушай, ты, конечно, милый парень, — мягко начала Чика, — и то, что ты пришёл сюда и пробрался ко мне домой, по-своему очаровательно, хоть и жутко…  
— Прежде чем ты скажешь «нет», позволь показать тебе кое-что, — Кид потянулся к лежащему на диване пакету. Чика скептично смотрела, как он роется в нём. — Я привёл с собой нескольких друзей, — Кид с гордостью продемонстрировал двух ярко раскрашенных пластмассовых пони Чике, чьё выражение лица стало нечитаемым.  
— Это фигурки из «Мой маленький пони»?  
— Знаешь, — Кид поднёс к лицу голубого пегаса, — Рэйнбоу Дэш говорит, что свидание со мной сделает тебя на двадцать процентов круче.  
Чика моргнула, пытаясь понять, как реагировать на это.  
— Хм, я не…  
— О, подожди, что это? — Кид поднял вторую руку, в которой держал ярко-розовую пони. — Думаю, Пинки Пай хочет пригласить тебя на вечеринку! Я всегда готов для крутой вечеринки! А ты?  
— Слушай, — торопливо произнесла Чика, не давая ему шанса продолжить, — ты действительно классный и всё такое, но я… у меня уже есть кое-кто. Да. Критик. И он очень ревнив, так что…  
— О, — Кид опустил руки и уставил в пол. — Понятно. Извини, что побеспокоил.  
— Всё нормально. Но у меня куча дел, так что я пойду к себе в комнату. А ты можешь возвращаться домой. Увидимся позже, — Чика сдержанно улыбнулась ему, прежде чем скрыться в спальне. Кид вздохнул, глядя на игрушки.  
— Полагаю, мы опять остаёмся одни, мои верные пони.  
— Кто-то сказал «пони»? — Кид поднял взгляд и увидел выпорхнувшую из своей комнаты Неллу, которая держала в руках кучу пони всевозможных цветов и размеров. — Хочешь послушать великую сагу о моих пони?  
— Хочу? — Кид быстро сел на место и выжидающе посмотрел на Неллу. Та начала свой рассказ.  
Вне всяких сомнений, на следующий день рождения Спуни был гарантирован очаровательный пони.


End file.
